


i won't always love what i'll never have

by bugabisous (mariafernanda)



Series: kiss me like the world is gonna disappear [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariafernanda/pseuds/bugabisous
Summary: It felt as easy as breathing now, in the same way fighting alongside him or talking over the phone with Alya felt like.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: kiss me like the world is gonna disappear [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577965
Comments: 9
Kudos: 129





	i won't always love what i'll never have

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song 23 by Jimmy Eat World.
> 
> If you have any requests from this post with the love square, you can message me on tumblr (bugabisous) and I might get inspired for it. 
> 
> This isn't betaed, so pardon any typos or other dumb mistakes. Enjoy!

Marinette didn’t know how it all started, but by now it wasn’t uncommon for Friday nights to find her and Chat Noir playing video games or watching a random movie while eating ungodly amounts of popcorn and pastries. It felt as easy as breathing now, in the same way fighting alongside him or talking over the phone with Alya felt like.

She didn’t know why Chat Noir had dropped into her balcony that late Friday night three months ago, or why he talked to her as if they saw each other every day, with an easy smile and shiny eyes, his voice soft in a way she never got to hear during akuma battles and was only rarely privy to during patrols. His whole demeanor around her civilian side was softer, more careful, than around her Ladybug persona, and she had no idea if it was something about Marinette or something about Ladybug but she knew that, even though she only saw him act like that when they met at her house, it felt oddly familiar in a way that kept teasing at the back of her mind.

It was relatively early, only 12:23 am, when he turned to look at her after the movie had finished and, with that tender smile that she had started to love more and more, asked her if she wanted to _take a walk._

“I’m sorry, what?”

His eyes got impossibly softer, eyes crinkling at the corners, “I want to show you Paris at night,” he said, standing up and holding “the view is _pawsitively_ breathtaking from the rooftops, I promise.”

She felt her mouth curve in a smile, “Oh, you _promise_ , huh?” she said, not quite punning but letting the r roll a little. She didn’t want to deny him the experience and she took the hand he had offered and he pulled her up.

She let herself be guided up to her loft bed by him and didn’t protest when he grabbed her by the waist to help her up the skylight, and didn’t say anything when he took her in his arms and motioned for her to hold on tight. She just allowed herself to get lost in the moment, to nuzzle her cheek against his left shoulder while her hands held for dear life onto his other shoulder.

Feeling the wind on her face as Chat jumped across the rooftops was quite different from how she usually felt when she was using her yoyo to zip around the city. There was something about putting her trust in someone else, knowing perfectly well that they wouldn’t let you down, that felt liberating. She snuggled closer to him, inhaling the scent of him – apples and something that she couldn’t put a finger on, but that she now associated with home in the same way she did the smell of warm bread – and feeling the tips of his hair brush against her forehead.

She felt him land, slowly crouching down so he could put her down gently. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her with a small smile, the gesture felt quiet in a way he seldom was. His hand lingered on her waist for a second before she felt him moving closer to place a gentle kiss in her forehead, his breath puffing against her hair.

It felt like moving on.

**Author's Note:**

> #43 prompt from [this](https://bugabisous.tumblr.com/post/189678198827/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts) post: A kiss pressed to the top of the head.


End file.
